<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home For The Holidays by haileys_jay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293132">Home For The Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileys_jay/pseuds/haileys_jay'>haileys_jay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upstead One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Military</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileys_jay/pseuds/haileys_jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has the best gift in store for Hailey this Christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upstead One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home For The Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part of the 12 Days of Christmas for upsteadofficial on tumblr<br/>~around the same timeline as Babies and Puppies, another Upstead military AU~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you, too, darlin’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay’s voice echoed throughout the empty apartment, his picture on her phone screen being the only source of light in the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get my decorations?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I did, they’re very cute.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped his camera view to show the battery powered string lights hanging over his cot, a stocking decorated with a snowman, and a collage of pictures featuring Hailey, his brother Will, and some friends. When he flipped the camera back to his face, the smile he gave sent goosebumps up her spine. She missed his smile, and it didn't help that it was thousands of miles away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn't open my gift yet, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey chuckled, “Nope, I wrapped it and set it under the tree as you requested.” She paused, staring at his goofy grin on the screen, “It’s not a dog, right? It hasn't moved lately, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Hailey, it isn't a dog.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He laughed again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll have to wait and see.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winked at her and leaned back into his pillows. It was the morning where he was, but there was no doubt he snuck away from his work to give her a quick call. At this point, it was almost routine. His morning calls were her midnight calls and if this was how he would see his face every few days, she would gladly stay up to see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was staring at the screen, burning every detail of his adorable, grinning face into her brain, there was yelling in the background of his call. He started chuckling as he sat up in his cot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s my sign to go. I love you, Hailes, and I’ll try to call back very soon, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, the call was disconnected and she was back to laying in total darkness. On most days she got used to not having him around. He had been in Afghanistan for the past 5 months with no news on when he was coming home, so she had to get used to it. But at night, it always felt different not having his warm body cuddling up behind hers, no matter how long he had been overseas.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Merry Christmas, Hailey Anne.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheery voice came over her phone speaker as soon as she woke up that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you waited until I woke up.” She chuckled, stretching in the bed. She had the whole queen sized mattress to herself, but she always managed to sleep on only one side, as if Jay’s side was specifically reserved for him and him only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Open your gift.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckled as he watched her face grow in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't question it, just open it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey sat her phone on the coffee table, angling the camera so it was still focused on her. She sat on the floor and found a box that was poorly wrapped in newspaper. When she first got it in the mail, she found it funny, especially when he included a note saying “i have no gift wrapping, love you”. Regardless, she shoved it under the tree and looked at it every day until today. Taking no precaution is possibly saving the paper, she ripped it until she saw the cardboard box, carefully taped shut so it wouldn't open during the transit. Inside was a black t-shirt that had ARMY in yellow letters across the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s clean, by the way. But I know how much you like wearing my shirts, and that one is too small on me so I figured you would like to wear it around the house to think of me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey had half a dozen of similar shirts, all in different colors, but that made no difference to his wife. “Babe, I love it, thank you.” She smiled into the camera before looking back in the box, where she found a handwritten note:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roses are red</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This poem’s a bore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So do me a favor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And open the door</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Jay with a quizzical face, not truly understanding it the first time reading through. Jay, on the other hand, watched her face grow from confusion to pure shock as she re-read the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay, you’re fucking kidding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just come open this door, goofball.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving her phone on the table, she stood on her feet as fast as possible and sprinted to the front door, letting her socks slide her the last 3 feet. When she opened it, there stood her husband, dressed head to toe in his camouflage uniform, a duffel bag at his feet, and the biggest smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you going to give me a kiss or what.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Like in any sappy homecoming video, nothing different happened in this scene. Hailey launched herself into his arms, tightly wrapping herself around his torso as she could feel tears prick her eyes. Jay gripped her as tight as he could, not only so she wouldn't fall, but to close any open space between them because he wanted to be as close to her as physically possible. They had 5 months with thousands of miles between them and he would be damned if there would be even less than 10 feet from each other. Trying to avoid tripping over the door frame, he walked into the house, Hailey still twisted around him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe you’re here.” She said into his neck, playing with short hair that covered the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either, babe.” He ran a hand up and down her back as the other one stayed stationary under her butt. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, but she’s accidentally slid off before. “They approved my leave 10 minutes before i wrote that note.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After standing in the same spot for a few more moments, Hailey leaned back and moved her hands to grip the sides of his face. “By far the best Christmas gift ever.” She gave him a kiss, something she had only dreamt of for the past few months. Finally, those dreams were now reality.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey eventually slid off of Jay and he moved his bag inside the house and closed the door, shutting off any potential prying eyes in the outside world. “I forgot how good that uniform looks on you.” She stood a few feet from him, checking him out as he bent over to adjust his bag. “But I bet it looks better off of you.” She winked at him as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a whole week to prove that theory.” He ran towards her, lifting her and bending her over his shoulder with no effort at all. Hailey laughed, kicking her legs as she watched his legs follow the path to the bedroom. When they got in the room, he laid her on the bed and quickly unzipped his top. He threw it on the floor, leaving Hailey to stare at his bulging biceps and abs that were outlined in the brown shirt that was slightly too small for his muscular physique. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey let out a chuckle as he started to undo his belt, “Yup, by far the best Christmas gift, ever.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>